Luigi Time!
by Miss Natasha Scott
Summary: We know the drill Bowser captures Princess Peach, Mario goes to save her blah blah blah. This time though a villain like they have never seen before will rise to take over not just the Mushroom kingdom but the entire world as they know it. Will Mario save the day, or is Luigi the one who will be forced to step up to the plate?
1. Chapter 1

**Luigi and the Cackling Shadow**

It was bright, almost too bright. He had lived here his whole life and didn't know any different. It was just so bright, bright colours everywhere. The roads were even beautifully coloured in yellow, red and gold brick. Shops stood out, lines of rainbow coloured buildings all standing tall and bright. The sky always seemed to be a brilliant blue and the clouds a puffy white. Even on darker cloudier winter days everything still seemed bright and illuminated. Even the trees and plants seemed to have an almost rhythm, swaying and bouncing to a nonexistent beat even when there was no wind.

His name was Luigi a lovely name that rolled off the tongue and was obviously Italian. Even Luigi himself dressed in bright green overalls and a matching hat with the little L plastered on the front. Spotless white gloves that seemed to just gleam in the sun as the Italian walked along the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom. Such a huge place splattered in bright colours and blinding sunlight.

Along the streets Luigi watched the people rush about. Toads, little creatures with short little stubby legs that seemed to be able to go a mile a minute, cute little outfits to fit around their little round bellies and of course their biggest feature a huge round toadstool top; round in appearance and varying in size and once again of course coming in a range of bright colours and each covered in fat spots. They truly were a funny sight.

Also there were Yoshies. Almost like a sort of small dinosaur with big rounded snouts. Also like the toads they had very rounded bellies that made them impossibly cute, all of them quite fast zipping here and there with much excitement.

Of course there were many more creatures walking about. The Mushroom Kingdom seemed to be absolutely crowded with individuals from all over. One thing they all had in common was their bright colourful appearances. From red to yellow, orange, blue, purple, green, pink, gold and silver, there were even colours to witch Luigi did not know the name of. The Mushroom Kingdom and just about everywhere surrounding it seemed to be just full of bright colours and exciting strange places.

Luigi was currently on his way to the large castle up on the hill. It was hard to miss, a large white castle with bright pink tops. This was the home to the Princess and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. Luigi and his twin brother had been protecting the Princess from evil ones who would want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi was the Twin brother of Mario a popular hero here in the Mushroom Kingdom and the famous boyfriend of the Princess Peach. Mario seemed to be everything that Luigi wasn't. _For twins we are awfully different _thought Luigi as he strolled up the long white brick road leading up the hill to the castle.

Mario was a fearless leader and very brave. He was almost cocky from his huge success. He was smooth and swift and very strong, unfortunately his only down fall was he didn't tend to think things through, much preferring to jump in head first. Luigi on the other hand for a start looked different. Mario was short and a little round yet strong and quick where as Luigi was tall and slender. Mario went for bold bright red that just shouted 'look at me', but Luigi wore a more peaceful but still bright green. Their main similarity was their matching little moustaches planted on their faces. Then there was his personality. Luigi was not quite as bold and smooth as his twin he was shyer and reserved opting to think things through and not charging through. But of course this was why Mario was the hero and he wasn't. Mario had the fame, the skill, the style and the girlfriend, where as Luigi was quiet and lonely.

Despite their differences the two brothers were surprisingly close. Quite often working together to save the day even if Mario ended up getting most of the credit. Luigi didn't mind though, he didn't want the fame and hero status, but he had to admit that when he saw his brother and Princess Peach together Luigi felt a sharp pain in his chest, longing to have such a companion.

Luigi snapped out of his thoughts as he came to the small bridge that crossed to the castle. Once at the huge doors Luigi knocked with the large golden knocker. Luigi heard light footsteps before the large doors creaked open to reveal a small old looking toad. His face slightly withered away and his limp little form leaning on a small cane.

"Ah your here Master Luigi, your brother and the Princess are in the drawing room waiting for you," came the old stern voice.

"Thank you Toadsworth" replied Luigi smiling at the old grumpy toad who managed the castle. Luigi walked past Toadsworth into the large castle. Bright white shining walls with super high ceilings and rows and rows of paintings of kings, queens, princesses and princes alike; the castle was huge containing room after room after room. Soon Luigi finally found his way to the drawing room. Inside sat a nervous looking Peach and a frustrated pacing Mario.

"Ah Luigi your here," Peach had stood up after spotting him and offered him a kind smile. Princess Peach was the ruler of the Kingdom and loved by all. She was quite tall and very thin. Her long blond shimmering hair was constantly tied back in an elegant pony tail and she always wore her long glimmering pink dress and elbow length white gloves. Peach was everything you would expect from the perfect princess. Fair, beautiful, kind and elegant, she was basically your perfect very prim and proper princess. Unfortunately this lovely elegant nature and weak body left the Princess quite vulnerable to kidnappings and attacks, most often by Bowser.

"Thank goodness your here Luigi look at this" said Mario walking over and handing his brother a piece of paper. Luigi took the page and read it carefully. In bright red writing was a letter or more like warning by none other than Bowser himself.

_BE WARNED_

_I Bowser have a plan and soon your Kingdom and everyone in it will be mine. I will have Princess Peach and I will have her Kingdom. Be forewarned of the danger to come._

_BWA HA HA HA HA _

Luigi looked over the warning before looking over at the other two. Bowser was not known for his brains or wit but if there was one thing he always brought with him wherever he went it was danger.

It was almost becoming old. It was the same old story over and over. Bright happy land and all is well before Bowser and his band of criminals come and kidnap the pink Princess and Mario and sometimes Luigi as well would have to go save her. It was almost like a game, a game that was getting old. Never the less if Bowser said that he was coming then they shouldn't take it lightly at all and be prepared for whatever tricks the guy would have.

Bowser was by no means smart just evil and persistent. A large round body with a shell covered in spikes he was a giant bully who just wouldn't give up. Even as evil and menacing as he was and even though he may not be dressed in some bright outfit, him, his little criminal gang and even his spooky dark castle still seemed to stand out. Even the dull dark colours seeming to stand out and glow, like everything else in this world; A giant spiky fat villain who can spit fire, boy was Luigi sick of him.

"What do you think he'll do?" asked Peach obviously scared and looking pleadingly at Luigi.

"It can't be good that's all I know" added Mario huffing.

"It doesn't matter what or when, we just need to be prepared and alert. We can't let him take us by surprise. Don't worry we'll protect you Peach." Luigi said thoughtfully still staring at the note. It seemed strange to Luigi, Bowser may not have been too bright but never before had he sent a letter in warning much preferring to take them by surprise, to have Mario come chasing him down to rescue his beloved Princess. No this was very un Bowser like, something seemed off to the green clad plumber.

"Oh no!" Peach suddenly cried.

"What?" asked Mario alarmed.

"Oh no my friend Daisy is coming to stay with me for a while and she could be in danger." exclaimed Peach hands to her mouth.

"Who's Daisy?" asked Luigi confused but slightly intrigued.

"Oh she is my childhood friend. She is the Princess of Sarasaland and she is coming to stay with me for a while to catch up. She loves to travel and do all sorts of things; she's not what you would call...your average princess."

"What do you mean?" asked Mario.

"Oh well...she is very...um...well let's just say she is very independent and one of the strongest people I know. I guess she is a bit of a tomboy but she is very kind hearted and very sweet, I know she would just love to meet you both. Oh but I'm worried now with this whole Bowser situation, she could be in danger."

"Well we don't know that for sure. As a precaution Luigi and I will stay here in the castle for a while and if your friend Daisy is as strong as you say then maybe it might be a good idea if she comes after all," said Mario comforting his worried girlfriend.

"Sure the more people the less chance Bowser has of sneaking up on us" agreed Luigi. Peach smiled at the two brothers.

"Oh I don't know what I would do without you both."

"So when does this Princess Daisy of yours arrive anyway?" asked Luigi wanting to know more about this strange Princess that he was yet to meet.

"Tomorrow afternoon I think. She said it wouldn't take her to long to get here. _Tomorrow afternoon_ thought Luigi, _and we will get to meet the tomboy princess._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah yes Daisy, now I remember I rescued her from that evil alien Tatanga ages back. Yes she certainly was different from what I can remember" Mario was saying as they waited in the dining room drinking tea.

"You saved the Princess Daisy and you forgot?" asked Luigi astonished at his brother's memory.

"Take it easy Luigi; if you've been on as many adventures as I have they all begin to fade together in your memory." Luigi just sighed as he listened to his brother continue to brag about his many adventures. It didn't really matter, Luigi had helped Mario in plenty of adventures, Luigi remembered having to go back in time and with the help of their child selves saved both Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom from invading aliens for both the past and present. Luigi and Mario had even survived the insides of a giant at the time Bowser who had inhaled them, boy was that an adventure to remember. Luigi was snapped out of his thoughts by a knocking on the large dining room doors.

"Enter," cried Peach happily, unfortunately cutting off poor Mario who was retelling one of his acts of bravery in which saved the Mushroom Kingdom. The large doors opened a crack for a hobbling Toadsworth to come in.

"Ah Princess Daisy is here." For once Toadsworth seemed to have a smile on his face. Before anyone could answer a girl stepped into the room with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh thank you Toadsworth." With that Toadsworth gave another small smile and left.

"DAISY!" exclaimed Peach jumping out of her chair to hug the smiling girl. Luigi looked at her; she was quite interesting to look at. She was slightly shorter than Peach but just as slim and was wearing just like her a floor length dress but instead of a light lady pink she wore a bright exciting orange and yellow. She wore her long brown hair down with a flick at the end and finally a small flower pendant position in the centre just under her neck. She wasn't what you would call princess pretty, more of an exciting stunning. Poor shy Luigi was awe struck by this Princess Daisy. Soon the two girls pulled apart.

"Ah it is so good to see you again, it has been forever" said Daisy in a bright exuberant voice.

"Yes it is but I am afraid I have bad news." Daisy looked quizzically at her sad looking friend. "But before we do-" Peach didn't get to finish before Mario had come up beside her with a charming smile.

"Hello again your highness how ha- BONK" Daisy had promptly raised her fist and bonked Mario square on the head. "Ooooow what was that for?" asked the confused plumber.

"It will hurt a lot more if you call me highness again, Daisy is just fine." Soon a smile was plastered back on her face. "But it is good to see you again Mario and I must thank you again for rescuing me." With that Daisy gave Mario a friendly pat on the back. "Oh and this must be your brother?" asked Daisy coming over to stand in front of poor shy Luigi.

"Y-yeah Luigi, it's nice to meet you your high- I-I mean Daisy." Luigi having intently observed Daisy, decided instead of bowing or kissing her hand as many do when they meet royalty, to stick out his hand. Luigi was surprised and happy to see Daisy's face light up as she stuck out her hand and took his in a firm shake.

"You too Luigi," Daisy seemed quite happy with the introduction. "I have been anxious to meet the brother of Mario who came and saved me, he talked a lot about you." Luigi looked over at Mario with a smile who just blushed embarrassed and looked away.

"I have also heard a lot about you too Daisy, from Princess Peach." Peach came up to stand beside them.

"Well if Daisy is having you call her by her first name then you might as well do the same with me." Luigi smiled at the two happy princesses standing before him. But soon his smile began to fade.

"Unfortunately Pr- Peach was right, we do have some bad news," said Luigi. Seeing Daisy's confused face Luigi reached into his pocket and brought out the warning letter from Bowser and handed it to Daisy. Daisy looked over the page with a frown on her face before handing it back.

"It seems very unlike Bowser to write a warning letter, it's just not his style." Daisy exclaimed with the same confused frown on her face. Luigi's eyes widened, that was exactly what he was had thought when he read it.

"Maybe he is trying something new and hoping for a better result" piped up Mario with a frown and a shrug.

"Maybe" sighed Luigi.

"Anyway let's try to not ruin your visit here Daisy, let me show you to your room." With that Peach grabbed Daisy by the arm and began to drag her out the door to the long corridors of the castle.

"Wow bro, she seemed to really like you." Mario was smirking at his blushing brother.

"Don't be silly Mario she just met me."

"Pfft Luigi did you see the smile she gave you? Anyway it doesn't matter, your too shy to do anything about it," teased Mario. If there was one thing Luigi didn't like it was when Mario said he couldn't do something. Luigi's gloved hands balled into fists.

"I am not too shy; I just unlike you think before I do something, I don't just rush in head first. I hardly know Daisy." Mario looked shocked by his brother's outburst before smiling again.

"Well then bro this will be a good time to get to know her." With that Mario winked and walked off to find someone else to brag to. Luigi just mumbled to himself:

"Mama Mia."


End file.
